


Pass the Rum

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [8]
Category: Mulan (1998), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Language Barrier, Pirates, Rum, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all right, love,” Jack called vaguely over his shoulder. “Drunks are drunk in any language. It’ll be easier this way, just you trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Rum

**Author's Note:**

> This round's theme was "a character who is a stick-in-the-mud, or overly serious" being saved from one group of pirates by another pirate - Jack Sparrow.
> 
> Sorry, Chi-Fu.

“Does anyone have a clue what he’s saying?” said Jack, pointing to the skinny Chinese man in the blue clothes. He looked around at various of his crew in turn, hopefully, but apparently none of them knew enough Mandarin to make sense of the man’s ravings. “Anyone? Elizabeth?”

She folded her arms. “What makes you think I speak Mandarin, Jack?”

He shrugged, wrinkling his nose. “I dunno, the fact that you took Sao Feng’s place as captain.”

“Well, he didn’t store his language knowledge in his hat.”

Considering that Jack’s Mandarin largely consisted of how to get directions to the nearest brothel, and how to claim to be a missionary when he got there, this was hardly going to be any good. He looked at the man a while longer, considered, rocked back and forth on his heels, and finally came to a decision.

There was a bottle of rum on the table. Grabbing it, Jack popped the cork open and swaggered over, grabbing the strange man’s hands and forcing the bottle into them. The man looked at the bottle, sniffed, then said something that communicated disdain no matter what the language.

Jack grinned. “Yes, rum. Drink up, it’ll make things a lot easier for you.”

The man looked at him suspiciously. Jack mimed drinking, although he was pretty sure that the man wasn’t a complete idiot, and his lips did look rather dry. Maybe the other pirates had held him captive for a while.

Finally, the man bought the bottle to his lips and took a quick swig, before coughing and saying something else that was not at all complimentary.

“Now, that’s not nice,” said Jack, taking the bottle back off him. He took a rather longer swig. “Although, I will concede, that is hardly the best rum I have ever drunk. And believe me,” he returned it; the man did not struggle so much this time, “I have tried plenty of rum.”

“Jack,” said Elizabeth, voice dripping with exasperation.

“It’s all right, love,” he called vaguely over his shoulder. “Drunks are drunk in any language. It’ll be easier this way, just you trust me.”

After all, it was clear how trustworthy he was. The man was already taking a second drink, albeit with a slightly panicked look on his face.

“You just go deal with those rogue pirates.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes so impressively that he could see it even from this distance. “Some Pirate Lord…” she turned and stalked away.

“So,” said Jack, throwing an arm around the man’s narrow shoulders. The man looked at him with some alarm. “What was your name again?”


End file.
